


Camino de plata

by Eriath



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Maybe I'm lying you a little, Multi, Other, TMNT, so much love, so much pain
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriath/pseuds/Eriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Los ladrones tendrán tiempo para descansar, los vigilantes jamás", dice el proverbio japonés. Y ella lo tenía igual de claro que sus guardianes mutantes. La casualidad hace que dos grupos unan fuerzas para encontrar lo que más quieren en el mundo: su familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anónima

La respiración agitada de una pequeña la despertó en la noche.  
Salió de lo que llamaba "hogar", armada con unos trinchadores de pavo viejos que encontró en el basurero. La chiquilla, al verla, se refugió en sus piernas.  
Los tipos que venían buscándola alegaban querer pasar un buen rato con la niña, pero ella no se lo iba a permitir.  
Pidiéndole que se apartara de la pelea, los hombres intentaron embestir varios golpes contra la mujer armada, que sólo recibió un par. Tras defenderse, vio que era la hora de su ataque, y asestó unos golpes certeros en las piernas de ambos tipos, sin que tuviesen oportunidad de andar y escapar.  
Les amenazó con ponerles el mismo agujero en el pecho si intentaban huir, y acompañó a la chiquilla a llamar a una casa cercana, mientras ella corría a otro callejón de la gran ciudad. Oculta entre las piedras de la calzada, pudo ver como la justicia se llevaba encadenados a aquellos malhechores, y como la niña describía sus movimientos de manera exagerada, mientras los agentes buscaban a esa persona descrita.  
No quería ser la protagonista. Sólo quería acabar con el crimen.  
Y lo hacía, siempre que podía, bajo la atenta mirada de sus admiradores: tres guardianes de la noche.


	2. Nueva vida

Aquel hombre acabó malherido, pero vivo y con todas sus pertenencias, al menos. Dando las gracias casi sin respirar, le acompañó a su pequeño escondrijo para aliviar un poco el dolor de aquel hombre mientras esperaban a la policía.

\- ¿Es aquí... donde vives?- preguntó extrañado el transeúnte.  
\- Eso es.- contestó ella, encendiendo un fuego. Colocó una olla y puso agua en ella, agregando lo que parecían hojas secas de infusión.  
\- ¿Y cómo te... mantienes?  
\- Bueno, vivo y dejo vivir. De vez en cuando la gente me pide ayuda y después, me dan alguna compensación.   
\- En ese caso...- dijo el hombre, echando la mano a su bolsillo y ofreciendo el dinero íntegro de su cartera.  
\- Ah, no. ¡No, no lo puedo aceptar! ¡Nunca acepto compensaciones económicas!  
\- Si usted no hubiera estado ahí, joven, ¿qué hubiera sido de mí? Me lo habrían quitado todo, quizá incluso la vida. Prefiero dar esto a alguien que lo merece.

La negativa era clara. Discutieron con el té, mientras ella curaba algunas heridas y él la convenció para quedarse los billetes.

\- Compra un buen traje, y unos zapatos, y ven a verme. Con un poco de suerte, tu vida puede estar a punto de encaminarse.

Tomando su tarjeta de visita, sonrió, y le vio alejarse a hablar con los agentes que acababan de llegar. Con esa sonrisa, fue a sentarse al fuego, cuando oyó un murmuro retumbar en el subsuelo. Aunque antes de alertarla, habló.

\- No hagas la pregunta típica. Sí, hay alguien aquí. Y no, no estoy para hacerte nada malo ni llevarme ese dinero.

Ella no movía un solo dedo. Sólo sujetó sus pequeñas aliadas con fuerza.

\- No tienes que defenderte. Somos amigos. Te observamos desde que llegaste.

Para colmo, no era uno. Eran varios. Estaba perdida. Si la habían estado mirando, conocerían sus movimientos. Todos. Estaba perdida.

\- ¿Puedo decir la siguiente pregunta típica, cerebrito?  
\- Ah, puedes, pero puedo también darte la resp--  
Mikey cortó a su hermano para hablar con la chica.  
\- ¡Déjalo ya, Donnie! Oye, tienes un corte tremendo en la espalda. Sí, sí, de arriba a abajo. No para de sangrarte, pero no te has dado ni cuenta. Si me prometes que no mirarás, subiré a curarte, ¿vale?

Tocó su espalda sin girarse a ver de dónde provenía la voz, y al volver la mano vio que todo era cierto. Estaba herida y esa gente anónima le había hecho un favor diciéndoselo.

\- Adelante. Me alegra saber que no soy la única a la que le gusta mantenerse en las sombras. Con mucho gusto dejaré mi herida en tus... sus... ¿vuestras manos?

Abriendo la alcantarilla, Leonardo salió de su escondite, cuidando las luces, intentando no descubrir su forma ante la humana. Tomando las gasas y ungüentos, levantó su camiseta pidiendo muchas disculpas, cada vez que descubría un milímetro de piel. Mientras, ella reía.

\- Si sabes hacer curas no seré la primera persona a la que tocas, ¿no?

Al no recibir respuesta, pudo comprender el comportamiento de aquel misterioso muchacho. La mayor respuesta la obtuvo al sentir sus manos en contacto con sus manos. Eran... escamosas. Y enormes. Y... ¿tenían pocos dedos?

\- Nuestro maestro nos ha enseñado a curarnos en mitad de una batalla para seguir luchando. No lo hemos hecho nunca salvo en los entrenamientos, pero nos ha servido de algo, al parecer.

Ella sonrió, y después ahogó un grito en su puño. Sí debía estar abierta esa herida... Donatello se aproximó, extendiendo su arma al frente.

\- Puedes usar mi bō, si gustas...

Sin decir nada más sujetó con fuerza la madera entre sus dientes, intentando no despertar a ningún vecino con sus quejidos.   
El líder estaba bastante nervioso, la herida era profunda y no quería descuidarla, pero su identidad era un peligro. Cuando terminó, puso las manos en su costado, casi rozando el busto de la mujer.

\- Voy a vendarlo, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- ¡Oh, oh, déjame a mí, Leo!- dijo Mikey dando saltos.- Vale, chica, tú cierra los ojos, que voy a ir dando vueltas a tu alred--  
\- Nos vendarías a los dos.  
\- Bueno, pues quítate y lo hago yo solo.-Vio cómo había quedado embelesado tocando su piel, y un tanto avergonzado se quitó de allí.- ¡Tú sólo sujeta esta punta!- señaló.

Tomando el extremo de la venda, por fin pudo ver aquellas manos. En efecto, podía empezar a entender su anonimato. Temblando, notó cómo terminaba el trabajo, dándole en los hombros, compasivo.

\- ¡Ya está, hermana, cuídate y sigue peleando por los demás!

Dio las gracias a los tres con emoción, pero nadie contestó. Se habían desvanecido. Miró por fin a su alrededor. Tan sólo un poco de niebla. Lo único que quedaba de ellos fue su trabajo y... aquel bō.

Con suerte aún podía alcanzarles.


	3. Penoso reencuentro

Todo el olor de las alcantarillas se incrementaba con la falta de luz. Su hogar no olía especialmente bien, pero era bastante mejor que aquello.

Sólo conocía dos nombres y empezó a gritarlos por cada calle del enrevesado laberinto.

\- ¡Sólo quiero devolverte el arma!- decía a voces, sin ver las sombras que le rodeaban. Hasta que, de una de las callejuelas, alguien apareció, inmovilizándola contra la pared. Empezó a agitarse y gritar sus nombres de nuevo, angustiada.

Entonces, los hermanos se detuvieron.

\- ¿Han dicho Donnie? He oído Donnie.  
\- Eres un egocéntrico, tío. Ha dicho "pizza".  
\- Y tú eres un tragón y--

El mayor hizo un gesto con la mano. Los dos callaron y corrieron para esconderse. Querían saber quién había llamado. Y pronto lo averiguaron.  
Al oír a alguien en las alcantarillas, el Clan del Pie esperaba sacarle información a la chica de la localización de la guarida.

Al no sacar nada de provecho,decidieron deshacerse de ella. Pero llegaron a tiempo. Con sus hábiles destrezas, solventaron el problema de aquellos enviados.  
Tuvieron que desvelar su anonimato ante ella, pero era necesario. Con los cadáveres apilados, preguntaron a la extraña conocida el por qué de su visita.

\- Sólo...- fue a tomar el bō, pero estaba más que roto-... nada.  
\- Se me rompe con facilidad, no es un gran problema.- dijo Donatello, quitándole importancia.  
\- Lo que sí veo un problema es tu espalda...- señaló Mikey, preocupado.- Quizá deberías ir al médico.  
\- Veréis, no... bueno. No soy--  
\- No digas más.- concluyó Leonardo.- Hablaré con... el Maestro.

Todo parecía tan solemne en los labios de aquella tortuga gigante. El Maestro. Si parecía que fuesen ninjas de verdad.

Espera, ¿había dicho tortuga? ¿Gigante? ¿Ninja? Su mente dio un vuelco, y comenzó a asumir todo lo que estaba viviendo. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.  
Poniéndole en los ojos su antifaz de forma que no viese el camino, Leonardo anduvo por el lugar hasta llegar a su amplia vivienda, pasando solo mientras sus tres acompañantes esperaban fuera.  
Como si ya lo supiese, Splinter descendió las escaleras de su cuarto, al encuentro con su hijo. Tras explicarle con brevedad el asunto, ya que era grave, el maestro accedió a curarla.

\- Vale, has reaccionado muy bien al verlos, pero... él es distinto.- comentó Donnie.- ¿Te da miedo algún animal en particular?  
\- Hombre... alguno... ¿Puedo preguntar qué es?  
\- Una preciosa y equilibrada rata experta en el arte del ninjitsu.- especificó Michelangelo.- Y en noticias del corazón. Eso y las telenovelas son su pasión.

Empezaron a reír sobre aquel dato, cuando el ente nombrado, acompañado del líder, apareció ante ellos, enarcando una ceja.

\- Mis telenovelas están al nivel de vuestros cómics, así que voy a seguir disfrutando de ellas en la televisión.- Todos callaron ante su presencia. Sí que era solemne.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por primera vez, y el pecho de la joven se inquietó. Había sido como si aquel hombre hubiese mirado dentro de ella. Carraspeó, y volvió en sí, pidiendo disculpas por su silencio.

\- Tranquila, ahora hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

La dirigió al dōjō, donde pidió que se deshiciese de toda prenda innecesaria para la cura. Un tanto avergonzada, tapando sus senos, se tumbó donde el maestro le indicó.  
Con suavidad y firmeza, limpió en profundidad aquello para poder dar algunos puntos a la vieja usanza.

Tras unas horas de sufrimiento y alivio, ambos salieron de allí, armados con una sonrisa complaciente. Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos.

\- Hijos míos, parece que esta joven y nosotros tendremos que unir nuestras fuerzas si queremos conseguir nuestros objetivos.- Mikey fue a preguntar qué objetivos eran esos, pero al ver la cara de Leo, Donatello le paró los pies.  
\- Eso es estupendo- dijo disimulando- Diez ojos ven más que ocho.  
\- No quiero comprometer a nadie más, sensei.- rebatió el líder, cabizbajo. Splinter abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, y él se dejó hacer, sin dar nada de sí.  
\- Ella está aquí buscando a su familia también. O eso cree...- dijo pensativo, dando paso a la explicación de la muchacha.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo!


End file.
